Dan Pierce
Dan, a character from the It Lives In The Woods book, is a student of Westchester High School. He is first seen in Chapter 1, when an evil spirit is impersonating him; the actual Dan debuts in Chapter 3. Appearance Dan has brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears an indigo hoodie over a white shirt. When he was possessed by Mr. Red, his skin color becomes gray and his eyes are yellow and glowing surrounded by black vein-like markings. Personality Not much is known about him other than he is a football player and he is a skeptic of the supernatural. He went back into the woods to prove that Mr. Red wasn't real but ended up getting kidnapped by him. According to Stacy, Dan became very depressed after the death of Jane, getting wasted and having breakdowns, with only Stacy being there for him. She also added that as a football star, he kept his feelings bottled up because he feared that expressing them would put his reputation at risk. In Chapter 6, it is revealed that he suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and was speaking with a therapist named Dr. Emily Chambal. Chapters It Lives It Lives In The Woods * Chapter 1: Old Friends * Chapter 2: What Are You Afraid Of? (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Sticks and Stones * Chapter 4: What's Coming to You * Chapter 6: A Bitter Pill to Swallow * Chapter 7: Party Favors * Chapter 9: Ungrateful * Chapter 10: I'm Not Scared * Chapter 12: Homecoming (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: Fight or Flight * Chapter 14: In the Dark * Chapter 15: Everyone Plays Together * Chapter 16: In Memoriam It Lives Beneath * Chapter 5: Gone Fishing (Determinant) Relationships Main Character They were very close friends when they were children but they drifted apart after Jane's death. He texts you and your other former friends very early in the morning to warn you that Mr. Red is real. He is initially horrified that you came into the woods to rescue him, because your arrival means that Mr. Red can now leave the woods. When you go to visit him in the hospital in Chapter 6, he becomes temporarily possessed by Redfield because the original group of friends is back together. He later is possessed by him again in the woods in Chapters 13 and 14. In this state, Main Character is able to talk to him about their childhood before Redfield and then mentions that they used to catch frogs in the backyard. They also once dressed up as Captain Incredible at Halloween and instead of being mad, Dan called them the "Dynamic Duo". Gallery Other Looks Young Dan.png|Dan as a child Comatose Dan.png|Dan in a coma IMG 2573-0.PNG|Dan possessed by Mr. Red Miscellaneous Dan.jpeg|Evil spirit impersonating Dan ILITW friends death.png|All Friends Dead FB IMG 1517133478616.jpg|Noah, Dan and Lucas Dead Trivia * He strongly resembles American actor Jared Padalecki. * His mother's signature dish is macaroni and cheese with hot dog pieces mixed in. * Dan is the only character among your character and friends whose Nerve score starts at the Rattled range instead of the Tough As Nails range. * His surname is revealed in Chapter 2, and his full first name is revealed to be Daniel in Chapter 6. ** This means that he shares the same first name as Daniel. ** He shares the same surname with the Pierce family from the Rules of Engagement series. ** The name Daniel is of Hebrew origin and means "God is my judge". ** The surname Pierce is of English and French origin, which means "rock". It's a variant of Piers, other version of the name Peter. * The writing for Dan's character is inspired by the song "Flagpole Sitta" by American alternative rock band, Harvey Danger.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/170395383652/it-lives-will-return-cue-ominous-music-in * If he survived the final game of "Are You Scared?", he shows up in Chapter 5 of It Lives Beneath, wearing the same outfit he wore in It Lives In The Woods. He is studying to get a psychology degree and wants to be a trauma counselor. Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Students Category:Victims of Mr. Red/Redfield Category:Teens Category:Playable Characters Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters